Soledad
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Porque cuando te sientes completamente solo siempre hay alguien a tu lado. Fic dedicado a aquellos que se sienten solos, pero al igual que yo no lo estan.


**Bueno aquí les dejo otro Fanfic. perdón por no haber terminado los anteriores, pero es que Beta me gusta mucho, y quería hacer este Fanfic sobre ella. Se me ocurrio cuando lei una nota de esas galletas de la fortuna que decia: ****_La soledad es el maestro, ella te enseña que fuiste, eres y seras"_**

**Sin mas espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar Reviews me gustaria saber si les gusto.**

**Soledad**

Las lagrimas se derramaban de su cara, Beta se encontraba en un parque completamente sola, estaba triste no tenia nada, ni a nadie, estaba abandonada en este mundo cruel y sin sentido.

Era la primera vez que lloraba en al menos 10 años, ya había olvidado esa sensación, de profundo dolor que solo se podía liberar mediante un aspecto físico las lagrimas. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que su vida había transcurrido de una manera tan controlada que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de hacer amigos en los que en realidad podía confiar.

Desde que nació, su madre la había abandonado en un asqueroso orfanato, donde no era nada feliz, la trataban mal y nadie la adoptaba, lo que la ponía de un terrible humor, y lo que la había obligado a crear su segunda personalidad, para tratar de controlar esos impulsos de querer que el mundo que conocía fuera destruido por completo.

A los tres años un representante de El Dorado fue al orfanato para buscar niños aptos para ser parte de la renombrada organización Y al ver ese manejo de dos personalidades decidieron que podían utilizar esa habilidad, desde ese día fue entrenada en La Mugen para aprender a jugar fútbol y mejorar cada día mas, no se le permitía comportarse como una niña normal, y todo el tiempo se la pasaba entrenando. Con el tiempo se volvió una de las mejores jugadores de El Dorado, tanto así que se convirtió en capitana del segundo equipo de la organización Protocolo Omega 2.0. Claro después del aburrido de Alpha.

Cuando se le asigno la misión de destruir completamente el soccer y al equipo que se estaba interponiendo en su camino, Raimon, se puso muy contenta, ya por fin dejaría ese lugar que tanto aborrecía Sin embargo despues de que le lograra controlar la mente de los integrantes del Raimon (excepto algunos que se habian salvado, debido a la proteccion de sus avatares), ocurrio algo que no se esperaba. Un grupo de cinco chicos de su actual equipo que eran fieles a Alpha decidieron destruir a Raimon por su propia cuenta como venganza por lo que habia pasado a su antiguo lider.

Se conmovio por completo, Alpha habia hecho buenos amigos, lo que la hizo pensar ¿ella tambien tendria amigos que hicieran todo por ella?. Luego en la era sengoku. Cuando se enfrento por ultima vez al Raimon y perdio, lo primero que los chicos le pidieron, por el hecho de haber ganado fue que retirara el control mental de sus compañeros, en lugar de pedir que les restaurara su amado soccer. ¿No era eso lo mas importante? ¿La razon por la que estaban luchando? Ahi fue cuando lo comprendio, en realidad no tenia nada por lo que luchar, una razon diferente a su orgullo por lo que ganar, en realidad estaba sola, habia que admitirlo.

Si, debia reconocer que en el partido que habia tenido con Alpha, Gamma, Shindou, Orca, etc... habia formado una camaderia con el equipo, principalmente con Alpha, Gamma, y El dios de la tactica, sin embargo ellos preferirian a cualquiera primero que a ella, asi que no los podia considerar amigos, completamente, principalmente porque el ultimo mencionado se habia devuelto a su era y con los otros dos casi nunca hablaba.

Por eso estaba llorando nunca entenderia, el sentimiento de tener al alguien al dado, la habian dejado sola desde que nacio, solo conocia eso y le dolia profundamente. Mientras se columpiaba en el lugar donde estaba, observaba como a lo lejos un grupo de chicos a los que creia no conocer, se dividian, parecia que estaban buscando a alguien o jugando algo.

Bajo la vista, no merecia la pena ver como un grupo de chicos, obviamente, mas felices que ella se divertian. Paso un rato cuando escucho unos pasos.

Vio a Alpha, a Gamma, a Orca y a Fey que la observaban y se dirijian hacia ella.

-La encontramos- Grito Fey

-¿Que?- Susurro Beta

-Te estábamos buscando desde hace rato- dijo Alpha

-Oye Beta ¿Estabas llorando?- dijo burlonamente Gamma

-Si y que a ti no te importa. Ademas ¿por que me buscaban?- dijo Beta

-¿Que no es obvio? estábamos preocupados por ti, no sabíamos donde te habías metido y te hemos estado buscando- Dijo Orca, se acerco mas a Beta y le susurro- El mas preocupado por ti era Gamma, aunque no lo admita.

-¿Que? eso no es cierto- grito el aludido.

-Claro que si, eras el mas preocupado de todos- afirmo Fey

-Tu cállate, no tienes porque meterte donde no te han llamado.

Mientras ellos discutían Beta pensó, tal vez no estaba tan sola como creía.


End file.
